The present invention is directed to a guitar pick holder, and more specifically to a guitar pick holder that is also an ornament.
A guitar is typically played with a “guitar pick”, which is used to strike or pluck strings of the guitar. Many guitar players carry a number of guitar picks with them as they are relatively small, easily lost, and inexpensive. However, it is often inconvenient to store or retrieve guitar picks. Guitar picks are typically carried in pants pockets and/or within guitar cases and need to be retrieved when the guitar is played. When a guitar is taken out of its guitar case, for example, a guitar pick must be retrieved from some location. Conversely, when a guitar is placed back in its case, the guitar pick must be stored somewhere. When a guitar player is playing and accidentally drops or intentionally tosses away the guitar pick, it is desirable to be able to quickly retrieve another one.
The appearance of guitars and guitar picks are also important to guitar players, and therefore it is preferable that any method used to hold or carry guitar picks does not detract from how these items look. Furthermore, any guitar pick holding system should be inexpensively made so that it may become commercially available and ubiquitous to a large number of consumers. Promotional techniques are also important in the industry.
Prior art describes a magnetic solution for holding guitar picks, where a flexible magnet is adhered to a guitar and the guitar picks include a metal material. The flexible magnet may include a rear static cling vinyl adhering surface for adhering to a glossy surface of a guitar. In addition a laminate of static cling vinyl and polyester is used for the same purpose.
Another form of prior art describes a guitar pick formed from a blend of plastic and metal material to have the look-and-feel of a plastic guitar pick but still be magnetically attractable. In yet another form of prior art, a guitar pick sticker which is used to adhere to a surface of a guitar pick to make it magnetically attractable so that it can be used with a magnetic guitar pick holder. Even though such guitar pick holding solutions are available, in some cases it may not be preferred to use special guitar picks or to modify off-the-shelf guitar picks. In addition, these methods and systems all include holding the guitar pick on the front of the guitar. In some cases, it may not be preferred to use a guitar pick holder that modifies the aesthetics of the guitar.
Therefore, what is needed is a guitar pick holder that allows the user to have quick access to the pick, but not affect the aesthetics of the guitar. It also needed to have a guitar pick holder that protects the guitar pick. It is further needed to have a guitar pick holder that is a novelty in the form of unisex ornamentation, such as, but not limited to jewelry or costume jewelry.